The present invention relates to an infant walking trainer.
Generally, infant walking trainers are very convenient for an infant to take exercise by walking by himself. That is, an infant enters into a circular frame which has an aperture large enough for his body and takes walking exercise, supporting his body by his hands placed on the circular frame. Then, the infant walking trainer moves according to his walk by the wheels provided at the lower circular frame. Accordingly, the infant never tumbles down in taking walking exercise, nor falls down from a step as in taking exercise without the walking trainer because the place for exercise is restricted to plane surfaces. So, walking trainers are quite safe for infants to take walking exercise. Furthermore, it is not only possible for an infant to take a rest sitting on the seat when he is tired, but also it is possible to use walking trainers simply as chairs for infants. Walking trainers have a variety of merits as described above.
Furthermore, it is desirable that walking trainers be foldable so that they may not occupy a large space when they are put away. As a conventional foldable infant walking trainer, there is one which is shown on the Official Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid Open to Public Inspection No. Sho. 50-88250.